Rules and Information (OOC)
Introduction to the System We have laid out a system of land management, and dice rolls, hoping to give some actual depth and grounding to Noble RP. We hope this will also encourage more RP between the nobles in and out of the guild. The following chapters will go over the mechanics we have put in place. Goal of the Game. How far you want to take this IC and OOC is up to you. If you want your character Lord over a simple farmstead, with a limited amount of resources, that is fine. But, if you want your character to be the be-loved ruler over hundreds of peasants ICly, it will require IC and OOCly planning, trading and some luck. However, there are some factors that may cause your character to be stripped of land ICly, which would happen from the following. *Failing to provide taxes to your Liege-Lord. The Feudal system is based on giving something to whoever you own your fealty in exchange for the land you own. Taxes can be collected in many ways, metal, wheat, or just plain Gold. However, for this system your character must provide 20 carts of wheat to Westport in taxes per month in order to pass the tax check. *Peasant Revolt It's always best to keep the peasants happy. It will increase production in farming, and the morale of your armies. In some cases the Lord will earn much more Gold and crops keeping his peasant down, but after weeks of leaving under oppression the lowborns may pick up their stakes and pitchforks. *Taken over by Bandits A random event check may fight you in the path of a bandit attack, and if you do not have the proper Military Power, the rag-tag group of bandits may best your forces, and pillage your land. If this happens, you can request the aid of other lords, or the help of the 103rd Legion. *Taken over by another Lord. The laws of Goldcoast may change over time, allowing the fighting of Barons to take place. Population Population is the power behind all in-game mechanics. Everything besides infrastructure has a direct to, or from the population of the realm. At the start of the game you will roll five D20s, the total amount will give you your realm total starting population. Each month after on the first of the month, you will roll three D20s, one to see how many people have left your county, and two to see how many people have come to your county. Military Power Military Power is the strength behind your armed forces, given a number to reflect it's combat effectiveness. 1 Population sent to Military Power, will give your county 1 Military Power in total, and so on. Certain things will add has multipliers to this number, such as better armor, weapons and upgraded units. Production Capacity The same with Military Power, Production Capacity will be a 1 to 1 ratio on how many population you spend on increasing it. The same with Military Power, their will be some multiplier, but not nearly as much. Production Capacity is needed to build Infrastructure, work fields, use mines, and so on. Liege Lord Approval Liege Lord Approval will be represented as a percentage from 1-100. The higher the percent, the more your realms population will like your character; this will give you some added effects in population growth, Military Power, and Production. However, if you have low Liege Lord Approval it will have the reverse effect, and may even trigger a peasant revolt within the County, which will have to be put down by your realms Military. Roll list. 1-5 Lord Approval Rating goes down by 10% 6-10 Lord Approval Rating goes down by 9% 11-15 Lord Approval Rating goes down by 8% 16-20 Lord Approval Rating goes down by 7% 21-25 Lord Approval Rating goes down by 6% 26-30 Lord Approval Rating goes down by 5% 31-35 Lord Approval Rating goes down by 4% 36-40 Lord Approval Rating goes down by 3% 41-45 Lord Approval Rating goes down by 2% 46-49 Lord Approval Rating goes down by 1% 50-55 Lord Approval Rating goes up by 1% 56-60 Lord Approval Rating goes up by 2% 61-65 Lord Approval Rating goes up by 3% 66-70 Lord Approval Rating goes up by 4% 71-75 Lord Approval Rating goes up by 5% 76-80 Lord Approval Rating goes up by 6% 81-85 Lord Approval Rating goes up by 7% 86-90 Lord Approval Rating goes up by 9% 91-99 Lord Approval Rating goes up by 10% 100 Lord Approval Rating goes up by 10%, also double production, or Military Power that month. How Lord Approval Rating effects production and Military Power. For every percent over 75% Lord Approval rating, will be added to your Production/Military Power that month (ex: You have 50 Production, and 80% Approval Rating. 5% is added to 50, making you have 55 production in total that month.) For every percent under 40, you will receive a decrease to your production. (Ex. You have 30% Lord Approval rating, and 100 production. 10% is taken away from your production that month, giving you a total of 90.) Random Events Random events will trigger from a D100 roll made at the start of every month, on the first. This could range from Bandit attacks, or Barn fires. They will always take some effect on your county, so you will need to be prepared for them! Combat System Combat will go off of Military Power. When two armies clash the one with the ighest MilitaryPower will be declared the winner. However, they are certain strategies involved. Certain unitswill counter others, halfing their Military Power. Example. A army of ten warriors(2 MP each, 20 MP total) fight with one of 11 pikeman.(3 MP each. for a total of 33 MP)Warriors counter pikeman, therefore halfing the pikemans Military power. However,since the pikeman out number the warriors the warrior can only half ten of the pikemans power. Leaving them at 18 MP. So the army of warriors would win by 2 MP. The Counter List is as followed. Swordsmen counter Pikemen Pikemen counter Horsemen Horsemen counter Archers Archers counter Swordsmen After a battle takes place the winner will roll for the amount of soldiers in his army.Whatever number he rolls if halfed, and the remaining number will be his number of total loses. The Loser will then roll a die. The lowest number will be the number of troops lost by the winner, and the highest number will be his total number of troops. The rolled number will be his amount of total loses. OOC Information